Inuyasha A Fudal Era
by Shango Wolfen
Summary: Its an Inuyasha story, but i have 2 caracters I made in there....... also Rin is not in there........ PS I like torturing Jaken...
1. Sesshomaru meets Shango

Chapter 1 "Sesshomaru meets Shango."  
  
Sesshomaru and Jaken walk to a near by village, when Sesshomaru smells blood, Jaken and him go to find the smell. They find a girl about 16 on the ground, she had short silver hair, with blue streaks in it, she was warring blue that now looked red with all the bloodstains in it. Sesshomaru goes to the girl, he feels her arm; "She's still alive.'' he said, and then he picks her up, he summons the cloud,..thing. (whatever it is.) and gets on, he fly's off, Jaken barely hanging on.  
  
They go to Sesshomaru's hill type fortress, (Know that hill he's on when the songs playing, the fortress is that. armor thing in the back round.) he lands and sets the girl down, she was starting to wake up, barely. She looks up at him, "Where am I..?" Sesshomaru smiles, Jaken jumps up and down; "Oh Please Lord Sesshomaru don't smile!! I rather you be mad!!" he said, then a 'Whack' was heard, Sesshomaru had thrown a rock at him, and hit, Jaken falls over. Sesshomaru to the girl, "You are at my fortress.and I am Sesshomaru, you?" The Girl watches him, "I'm Shango..'' Sesshomaru smiles and sits down beside her, (more like 10 feet away.) 


	2. Koga meets Kavik

Chapter 2 "Koga meets Kavik."  
  
Koga yawns as he wakes up, he gets up and picks up a wolf so he could get by, he mumbles; "They gain weight so quick.'' he said and goes outside for a walk, he yawns and walks by a stream, he stops hearing humming, he peeks through the bushes and sees a girl washing, she had long black hair and ears, she also had Dark purple and blue scratch-like things on her face, (like Sesshomaru, a touch different.) Koga smiles and watches but makes a noise, the girl turns and throws a rock and hits Koga dead center in the head, he falls over. The girl grabs her cloughs and puts them on, (which are dark purple) she hangs over him, ''WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!!?!?'' He rubs his head; ''Ouch.. I'm.. Koga.you must be the dead shot thrower.''  
  
The girl growls; ''I'm Kavik, and no I'm not the 'Dead shot thrower,' you just don't move quick enough.'' Koga gets up, "Why are you my territory?" Kavik growls and makes a point to tread over him, "I don't see your name on it.'' Koga growls then smiles, "Wanna go for a walk??" Kavik rolls her eyes and says, "Sure.'' She said and they go for a walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku smiles evilly, "Oooooo..'' Ame' smiles also, "Aw!! Its SO cute!!'' Shango wipes away a sweat drop, "Wow, I did good..'' 


	3. Hey I don't want my hair braided!

Chapter 3 "Hey!!! I don't want my hair braided!!"  
  
Inuyasha wakes up to 3 laughs, Shippo and Sango mostly, he looks up, "What the-" he said seeing Kagome there, right in behind his hair, he looks at her; "What are you doing?!?!'' Shippo laughs even more. Kagome smiles, Inuyasha gets up, (Or at least tries) Kagome; "Sit Boy.'' She said, he face plants, Kagome sits on his back, she starts braiding his hair, Shippo and Sango go over, Shippo puts a BIG pink bow in his hair, Sango helps Kagome braid, Miroku holds Inuyasha down, he's tring not to laugh right now.  
  
(1 hour later.) Inuyasha gets up, he blinks; "What the. AHH!!! KAGOME!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!?!?!?!" he said pulling the bow out and tries to unbraid his hair. He gets it undone, he gets up and looks for them, they were long gone, he sits down and glares at the bow, he growls and curses at the bow. Then there were a few flashes, he falls over, Kagome to Shippo; ''I'm going to put these in a frame..'' Shippo; ''Can I have 1??" Kagome nods, Sango and Miroku laugh quietly. Inuyasha goes through the bush, he finds them, "I SWARE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL-- " he said when Kagome yells; ''SIT BOY!!!'' He face plants again. Inuyasha lifts his head up; ''Ok.. I give up.BUT . NO MORE BRAIDING MY HAIR!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Riku laughs so hard, "NOW THAT'S HUMOR!!!!!'' Ame' giggles too, "Yeah, that's good humor.*laughs*" Shango smiles and laughs, "Another score for me!!! Oh Yeah!!!'' claps hands with Ame'. 


	4. Koga, Kavik and Inuyasha meet Mohabi

Chapter 4 "The War Begins; Inuyasha, Koga and Kavik suddenly disappear, they find themselves in a 'Dead Forest,' where they meet one of Naraku's servants, named Mohabi."  
  
Inuyasha and the others walk through a forest, Sango and Miroku stand side by side, Kairi at their heals, Shippo in Kagome's basket, Kagome walks the bike and Inuyasha walks beside her. (Truly 10 feet away.boy he holds grudges-_-) Inuyasha keeps walking, but he didn't look at Kagome. Kagome; "Come on Inuyasha, it was just a joke.'' Inuyasha grumbles. Kagome; "If your just going to be grumpy why don't you just go find some food.'' He grumbles still, but answers; "But why-" Kagome cuts him off; "NOW!!!'' He jumps, "Ok, OK!!!'' he said and goes into the forest.  
  
(Back to Koga and Kavik) Koga and Kavik go through the same forest but on the other end, they walk 5 feet apart. They walk silently, Koga glances at her, "So. where did you come from.?'' Kavik, "Long story.'' Koga grumbles; "Nice answer..'' Kavik shoots a death glare at him. He looks away. *sweat drop* They keep walking then there was a loud noise, more like a Zap type noise, they disappear...  
  
(Inuyasha again,.) Inuyasha walks on, he curses to himself, (example, "First she puts a braid in my hair now she insists I go get the food.'') He walks to a glassy river, he stops and sniffs, "Some things not right.'' he says and takes a step forward, he hears a Zap and also disappears...  
  
Both Koga and Kavik appear tied up on trees, they were unconscious. Inuyasha appears on a tree, he was barely awake, a vampire type guy walks around him, he had black hair and evil red eyes. Inuyasha coughs, he looks at these ropes bounding him, The Demon; "You can't break them.. their enchanted.." he said evilly. Inuyasha; "Who are you.?'' The Demon smiles even more evilly, "Its Mohabi.'' he said. Inuyasha blinks anrd tries to stay awake, he couldn't, he falls asleep......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Riku and Ame' are my um. Co-people..)  
  
Riku reads then groans, "HOW COULD YOU!!! YOU JUST HUNG OFF TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!'' Ame' reads then falls out of her chair, "YA!! HOW COULD YOU!!!'' Shango, "I had to, *sweat drop* to tempting.'' 


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
I would like to say sorry for making Sesshomaru smile, *dramatic sob* I'm really sorry, It's my first time doing this. I'm sorry. I now have a question for Sesshomaruluver, what do you mean what happened to Sesshomaru?!?!!?? It confused me, e-mail me at bones@bmi.net, ((PS Alyssa keep your mouth shut... Dramatic sob. grrrrr... you could at least be nice about it!!! You and Aimee are my best friends!!! Support me, not crisis me!!! I'll get you back for that!!!!)) ANYWAY.. Give me some reviews Plzzz, and don't flame me.. This is my first time. well thanx. tootals!!! {PS Anybody who would like to talk to me that have MSN my account e-mail is Kavikwolf_@hotmail.com, and between wolf and @ is an _ , thanx again, bye!!!} 


End file.
